Neville's Secret Admirer!
by silverwolv20
Summary: It's Valentines Day!Neville gets a letter from an unknown source. It's up to Harry,Ron,Dean, and Seamus to find out who sent him the letter. Funny in the later chapters. Pls. R&R:) Chapter two is up!!! PLEASE REVIEW! and read of course!!!! NL/??!!
1. The Secret Admirer

Title: Neville's Secret Admirer  
  
Author: silverwolv 20  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Neville receives a letter from an unknown source. It's up to Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus to find out who it's from.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
It and said to everyone. was Valentine's Day and love was in the air. Everyone was already at the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Then Dumbledore got up "As you all know, it is Valentine's day today. And all of you are required to wear red robes for the whole day today. And to make everything more interesting, we will let all of you write letters to anyone, and instead of sending them by owl all you have to do is drop them at these Valentine boxes." Dumbledore said as a big red box with hearts around it appeared before their eyes. " There will be no more classes after lunch so that you may have time to read your letters, or indulge yourself with Valentine pastries. Might I suggest that you write your letters now, so that you may send it. And one more thing, No exploding letters, howlers, or stink bomb letters," announced McGonngal. "Darn!" said Fred and George in unison. "And let me remind you that the boxes disappear at exactly 12:00, so better hurry with your letters" reminded Professor Flitwick. "If there are no more announcements," stated Dumbledore, "Then, let us eat"  
  
After breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to their common room to get their things for Herbology. "Yes! I love Valentine's Day," said Ron, "We can eat pastries, we have the afternoon off, and of course, no potions! Yes!" "Yup! And I get to write someone a letter!" exclaimed Harry. "Ooooohhhh! Who?" asked Ron forcefully. "I'm not telling you," uttered Harry with a taunting tune "Fine Then!" Ron said, pouting "What about you Hermione? Have someone special?" "Um-yup! I'm writing to someone! But I'm not telling you!" said Hermione trying to cover her red face. "Fine then!" said Ron, "But don't expect me to tell you who I am writing to," he said as they reached the green house. To everyone's surprise, time flew by really fast and before they knew it, it was already lunchtime.  
  
"I'm glad everyone is here. You may now start eating as the teachers and myself hand out the letters to you," Dumbledore stated. "Let's eat!" Ron said excitedly as he began to chow down. Professor Dumbledore then approached Harry and handed him two letters, he also handed a letter to Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. "Who's that from Ron?" asked Dean while opening his own letter. "It's from Hermione. What about yours?" asked Ron "Mine's from Lavender. What about you Harry?" "Ginny," Ron answered "Yup! Ginny and Hermione" said Harry, "And you Seamus?" "From Parvati," he said as he turned to Neville, "What about you Neville?" "I don't know?" said Neville looking very confused. "Well, What does it say?" asked Harry. "It says." said Neville as he cleared his throat  
  
Dearest Neville,  
  
Happy Valentines! I wrote to you to tell you how I feel about you. Even though people say you are good-for-nothing, a loser, an accident- prone, forgetful person I still feel this way for you. People don't see your kindness, bravery, and charm but I do because unlike other people I tend to look deeper than the outside, I look in the inside. Sometimes I think I'm not good enough for you. Just don't mind people who tease you like Malfoy, or Snape. Just be yourself and you'll go a long way.  
  
  
  
With Love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
"WOAH! Whoever wrote to you must really like you." Said Dean, But who?" "I don't know?" said Neville, looking even more confused than ever, "I know! Why don't you guys help me find out who wrote this." "OK!" All of them said in unison.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
A/N: How what was it? Please review. And if this goes wrong it is all ff.net's fault. This is well written in paragraph form in word, but if ff.net changes it, trouble will arise. PLS. REVIEW. 


	2. The Mission Starts

A/N: Hey! This is Chapter two! Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or Seamus or Dean or Neville or Ron. I only own the one and only ::trumpet sound is heard:: PLOT  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
"Wake up, Neville," voices said as Neville slowly opened his eyes, and there he saw four people around him. After a while, he realized that the four people were Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus.  
  
"Good morning," said Harry  
  
"Good Morning!" said Neville, "Why are all of you here? Do you know who wrote the letter to me already?"  
  
"Well, no, but we do have suspects, and we will observe them closely. Just give us about three days to a week" said Ron surely.  
  
"Well, who are your suspects?" asked Neville as he got up from bed and sat down.  
  
"Well, there's," Dean said as he pulled out a piece of parchment and said, "We think that the person who wrote to you can either be Hermione, Ginny, Lavender or Parvati."  
  
"And we have decided to follow each one and observe them all, I will be observing Lavender, Harry will be observing Ginny, Seamus will be observing Parvati, Ron will be observing Hermione." Said Dean, "So don't worry. Come on, Let's go down and have breakfast."  
  
So the five of them went down for breakfast. As they got down and sat for breakfast, the owls began to swoop down on them and a tiny brown owl came towards Neville. It had with it a package and a note in a pink envelope with perfume that smelled like tulips. Neville got the letter, and opened it as the purple ink letters shone greatly at them. Neville then read it to them.  
  
Dear Neville,  
  
Hey! Good Morning! I hope you are fine! Any way, it isn't Valentine's any more but I think it doesn't have to be Valentine's for people to give gifts to each other. This letter has an enclosed package and I think you might be able to use that forever since it is not consumable. Anyhow, I need to go now. I haven't done my History of Magic homework and it's our first subject, so, so long. I will write to you really soon.  
  
Love, Your secret Admirer  
  
Neville folded the letter and placed it back on the envelope, and looked at the four boys confusedly.  
  
"Oh No! I forgot to do my History homework. See you later!" said Neville as he scurried of to the common room.  
  
"Wow! This girl must really have the hots for Neville!" said Dean, "Wonder which house she's in? If we knew, it would make our search easier."  
  
"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" asked Harry as he looked at the three confused boys.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Hermione," said Ron.  
  
Ignoring what Ron said, Harry continued, "She's obviously from Gryffindor because her first subject is History, and so is ours. And she also has perfume that smells like tulips, a purple pen and pink envelopes."  
  
"Oh! I get it! So all we have to do is find out which of the girls in Gryffindor has those things!" exclaimed Seamus.  
  
"Precisely!" said Harry  
  
"Our mission," said Dean, "Officially starts today"  
  
"Yes!" everyone said in chorus as they all went to their History of Magic classroom.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry! Another author's block here. I'm sure I'd be back on the go after a few days. Pls. Give me a review. Hehehe! PLEASE! If you do I will be eternally grateful. And sorry if it's really, really short! 


End file.
